


B is for Breath play

by viceroy



Series: Viceroy's kink alphabet [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Everyone else is just referenced, F/M, Hal and Sinestro are the only characters who actually appear in this, Korugaran mating rituals, Lanterns are sluts, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Tentacles, breath play, this is my headcanon and i'm sticking to it, xenophlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroy/pseuds/viceroy
Summary: Choking your sex partner is normal on Korugar. Hal is kind of addicted.





	B is for Breath play

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the beginning of a series of unrelated PWP fics with a kink alphabet theme. This was requested from an anon and I felt like writing it. IDK, I guess you can see this as a sorta-sequel to Among the Stars but in actuality they don't really connect so you don't need to read that to read this.
> 
> Anyway, I have 25 letters left that you guys can suggest kinks and pairings for. I won't guarantee that I'll write the kink or the pairing, but hope springs eternal. Hit me up in the comments section or send me a PM if you have ideas.

Hal’s legs tremble with the threat of giving out. Every muscle is locked tight in the effort of exertion. Arms are locked by a damn smart hold that manages to let his attacker bring strong fingers to grip his throat just tight enough to cut off his air supply. No ring to save him. No Greens to come to his rescue. He can't breathe.

He can't _breathe._

He’s never been in a greater state of heaven.

“That’s what I admire about you, Jordan,” a deep voice rumbles in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Even in submission, you still fight.” Teeth come to bear on the shell of his ear that’s just this side of painful, and Hal jerks reflexively.

_Keep saying that, and you’ll see just how much fight I have,_ is what Hal _tries_ to say, but only a gagged-half response makes it out of his mouth through the blockage around his trachea. It causes the man to laugh, because he knows Hal well enough to guess what he was trying to say, and he knows that it's bullshit. After all, it's been a decade since this dance began, and Sinestro knows the moves just as well as Hal does at this point. Hal says or does something wrong, the pressure mounts. The Guardians put him under their thumb, Carol loses her patience with his inability to be normal, the fights start, they agree to separate until Hal gets his priorities straight again, Hal ends up in Sinestro’s literal and metaphorical orbit, they fight, they fuck, Hal gets his shit together, and the cycle repeats.

He could honestly probably set time to this. Not that he cares so much about the cycle right now. What he cares about is the burning in his lungs. What he cares about is his muscles breaking to another spasm to try and maneuver to get just a little bit of relief and not wanting that at the same time. What he cares about is Sinestro’s dick, impossibly hard and hot rutting against his back. What he cares about is his swimming vision. What he cares about is the fight leaving his body now…bout is…edges going black…

And then he’s ripped from unconsciousness at the last moment, his diaphragm finally free to contract and he breathes in deep before he starts coughing against the wall Sinestro has him pressed so tightly against but he doesn't care because now that blessed euphoria is kicking in, more disorienting than any test flight, more stars than a night sky, and more addicting than any drug Hal’s ever flown, seen, or been on. Damn Sinestro for showing him this. Damn Hal for not being man enough to walk away from it, from _him._

He’s ragged and limp, but the part of his mind still not on this amazing flight knows it isn't over. No, this is just the prelude. There won't be guilt or some special light in Thaal’s eyes when Hal finally recovers. This is- he doesn't know- normal, he supposes? It's a Korugaran thing. John said Katma Tui was into being choked, and Kyle said the same for Soranik. A mating ritual probably, or some bygone instinct from when they were more primative. He only knows this because he’s fought Sinestro in front of them, and the man at some point always goes for the throat. He didn't even think it was possible to see a Korugaran blush, but blush those girls did. Soranik even looked a little ill after her first time witnessing the power dynamics of the two enemies.

Not the point. The point is, that it's foreplay. Courtship. And now that Hal is good and placid, he’s flipped around, and for a moment Hal is again overwhelmed by just how much taller Sinestro is. While he’s still marveling, Sinestro wastes no time and pulls him up by his underarms until the two are level with each other and- he’s right. This isn't a kink being fulfilled. It's average fare for the once-King of Korugar.

Hal can feel the pressure against his hole now, and he's suddenly grateful that he's still riding the high, practically jelly, because he hasn't prepped. There’s no sign of lube and- _fuck_ he’s being stretched, enough so that the burn-ache-pain of it wakes him up enough that he starts to clamp down on Sinestro’s cock entering him. He struggles, and. Okay, probably a mistake, because yellow light gleams in the gloom of Sinestro’s chamber and suddenly he’s straining against- tentacles.

“Sinestro, I swear by everything I care about, that if one of those goes inside me…”

“Do _not_ flatter yourself, Jordan. You can barely handle me as it is.”

“…Because Kyle has told me enough about hentai that I know where this is going.”

And maybe mentioning the guy who you kind of fuck on the side, who also used to fuck the daughter of the guy currently fucking you, while said fucking is going on, is a bad idea. Hal isn't sure, but the forearm pressing against his throat now is either a good sign or a _really_ bad one, because he can't breathe again.

“You really are more attractive when you aren't talking,” the Korugaran grunts out and suddenly the slowness of him entering Hal is done. Hal is immobilized by the mass of glowing tentacles pouring out of Sinestro’s ring. He can't even struggle this time, but the sweat is pouring again. His screams are turned into strangled bleats and god _damn_ it, Hal is torn between pain and pleasure as another one of those appendages is snaking around and pumping Hal’s miraculously still-hard cock and he can't think can't breathe pounding into him vision lungs swimming bursting burning

_Release_ and this time when the euphoria comes it's even _stronger_ than it was before. Hal can't remember where he is, just the wave of pleasure as that cock splitting him open finds his prostate just as his blood starts oxygenating again and he’s coming so hard that his pelvis aches. He can't think, he just wants to float on this high.

So he does.

\--

Hal wakes hours later, his ring on his finger again and his power battery not far away. Sinestro, the room, are long gone. Instead he finds himself looking at the early dawn of a desert wasteland, the beginnings of the day’s heat just starting to warm him. He stumbles to his feet and mutters the oath into his power battery, recharging his ring just in case.

“Ring: Where am I?”

_”Sector 2814, Sol System, planet Earth.”_

Hal chuckles, looking at the gradient of the sky above him as he materializes a uniform. “At least he had the decency to give me a lift.”


End file.
